Lucas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: Lucas has a bad day. One shot


Lucas and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Lucas woke up looked at the clock he kept beside his bead and realised his alarm hadn't gone off and he was now running late. He got out of bed quickly and went to grab some clothes to change in to after he showered. When he looked in his underwear drawer he found nothing and thought to himself "dam I'm out of clean underwear, can this day get any worse." He took of the pair he had slept in looked at them and decided they were clean enough. Next he went to find a clean t shirt all he found was his least favorite, it was one that said "I'm a genius, what do you bring to the table" he had no idea why he kept it or where he got it from he ended up turning it inside out.

After grabbing his clothes he headed off to the shower and had no hot water. When he returned to his room he stubbed his toe on his desk chair and thought to himself if this day gets any worse I don't know what I'm going to do, maybe leave the boat and love on Captain Bridger's Island for awhile.

Next he made his way to the mess hall to grab something to eat all he found was a couple of pop tarts and some stale coffee with the grounds in the cup, and to top it off there was no milk left only some powdered crap that no one ever touched. Once he grabbed that he made his way to the bridge.

When he final got to the bridge he was 20 minutes late for his shift. Commander Ford yelled at him for it, and to make it worse so did Captain Bridger when Lucas tried to tell them that he hadn't meant to be late but his alarm didn't go off. Lucas ended up sitting at an empty station at the back of the bridge wishing that the day couldn't get worse.

After his shift on the bridge he went to go and have lunch as he was still hungry from his not so good breakfast. When he got there his only choices of something hot where liver or fish. He end up grabbing a couple of sandwiches one of then turned out to be egg his least favorite.

Next up he had to spend some time in the lab with Doctor Westphalia. He ended up knocking something over and ruining the experiment she was working on. After cleaning it up Lucas went to the moon pool to play with Darwin, who ended up being outside feeding at the time. As he sat there with one hand in the moon pool thinking to himself Darwin came back in and splashed him soaking him. Lucas really wasn't in the mood to get soaked. As he got um to grab a towel he wiped out on the water on the deck and fell on his wrist hard.

As he was sitting there now hurt, wet and crying Captain Bridger walked over to him and said "bad day?"

Lucas looked up at him and tired to crack a smile and said "yeah."

Captain Bridger then said "do you want to talk about it?" as he sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

The teen looked up at him and said "yeah but first I think you need to take me to med bay cause my wrist really hurts."

The captain helped him up and the two of them made their way to med bay well Lucas told him about his Terrible, Horrible, No good, Very Bad day. Once they got to med bay Doctor Westphalia saw Lucas holding his arm and was about to say something to him when the Captain spoke up and said "Lucas has been having a bad day today and he slipped on some water by the moon pool."

Lucas was trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with his left arm well cradling his right. Doctor Westphalia walked up to him with some tissues and dried his eyes and said "I'll get you something for the pain and then will get an x ray, ok." She then said to him "by the way your shirt is inside out."

Lucas smirked and said "I know it's one I don't really like all that much and I didn't feel like wearing it right side out."

Doctor Westphalia then came over to him with an IV with some morphine in it and said "I'll try my best to not make this hurt." As she pricked his left arm with the needle, Lucas winced a little bit but relaxed once she hooked up the Morphine. The captain helped him as they walked over to the x ray machine. He even stayed and held his left hand well the Doctor took the x rays. Once she had looked at them she said "I've got some good news and some bad news."

Lucas then said "Ok let's start with the bad."

She then said "well the bad news is its broken and you'll be in cast for a few weeks, however the good news is it's a clean break and you won't need any surgery. I'll just need to give you something to numb it well realign the bones ok."

Lucas nodded and said "hey things could always be worse I could have broken a leg."

Lucas winced a little bit as she gave him some injection into his wrist but soon it felt numb. The Captain and her both helped him take the long sleve shirt he had on off. She then gently pulled the bones back into alignment and told him that she was going to put a water proof cast on him so he could still, showered with it, just swimming with Darwin was out of the question for a while. She then asked him if he'd like to pick a colour. Since she didn't have black he chose then next closet colour a dark blue. He chuckled as she put it on and said "at least it's not hot pink."

She then said "I can change it to that if you want."

Lucas shock his head no and said "only if hell freezes over."

The three of them all laughed at that. Once she was done with the cast the Doctor took the IV out of his left arm and gave him some pain medication to take, she also gave him some more and told him to take them when he needed to.

After that the Captain took Lucas to the mess hall and got the cook to make something special for him. The cook made one of Lucas's favorites on the seaQuest chicken with mashed potatoes .Well they were having dinner the Captain he asked Lucas if when they had shore leave next if he wanted to come with him to his island again. Lucas nodded and said "yeah that would be great," and then said "one other thing can you give me help with my laundry after dinner."

The Captain smiled and said "sure thing kiddo."

After Dinner Lucas and the Captain made their way to Lucas's compartment to tackle his dirty laundry.

Later that evening after the two of them had finished Lucas's laundry the Captain helped him get ready for bed and tucked him in. As he went to sleep Darwin floated by and Lucas reached up with his left hand and said "night Dar."

The Captain smiled and said to Lucas as he turned out the light in his room "sleep tight and I hope tomorrow is a better day for you."


End file.
